Lazy Mornings
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Blake wrapped her arms around Yang and kissed her briefly before flipping back over to do the same to Weiss. The heiress smiled as she pulled away, only to growl as Yang stuck her tongue out at her for being kissed first. Blake noticed the silent argument and sighed. [OT3 Bee's Schnee. Happy RWBY Tuesday!]


**At last here is the OT3 fic I wrote back in March: Bee's Schnees (because Bumblebee and of course our little Schnee. Also that joke Yang made to Ruby in episode 1). First time I've ever written an OT3. All dumb fluff. (Sorry just kinda had to... get Ruby out of there ahaha).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Lazy Mornings

Ruby zipped about the room, first to the bathroom to freshen up, shower, and change clothes all within a matter of no more than five minutes.

She then returned to her bed to make it sloppily, spent twenty seconds blow-drying her hair, and another ten scarfing down an energy bar and guzzling a bottle of water.

It was only 8 in the morning, and their entire team had stayed up until 3am watching movies the previous night, and the giggles and whispering had not stopped until at least 4. But she was bursting with a hyperactive drive fueled by a lack of sleep, which somehow served to make her more energized, trailing red petals behind her as she darted back and forth.

By the time she had finished slipping into her shoes, Yang had finally shifted beneath her elevated cavern of blankets, sensing her sister was about to head off and moving on instinct to rouse herself. She pushed herself up, eyes still closed and tangled mane of hair frazzled in all directions, resembling a young child's haphazard crayon coloring of the sun. A trail of drool ran down the side of her mouth to her chin, and her jaws parted in a yawn like a lion's.

Ruby noticed her just as she was stepping out the door and turned back promptly to wave. Yang squinted at her, then at the clock and back to her sister as she groggily lifted her hand to wave in return. "You headin' out?"

"Yeah!" Ruby said in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake the others. "We're gonna go out for a day on the town!"

"You're insane... You sure you're not too tired?" Yang was finally managing to creak her eyes open at this point, and she quickly looked Ruby over for any signs of fatigue. But her cheeks were rosy as ever, eyes bright with excitement.

"Nope!" she grinned. "I'm ready for some action! Well... shopping," she corrected.

"Alright. Just gimme a call if anything happens."

"I think we'll manage. But okay." She knew leaving her three teammates alone together would be a nice opportunity for them to bond, as Ruby was well-aware of their affections for one another.

She blew Yang a kiss and the blonde made a flattered expression, causing Ruby to giggle as she closed the door.

Yang stretched her arms above her head, letting out a moan that could probably land her a job at every gentlemen's club in Vale when she was older as she did so. She listened to the four, five, six, loud pops of her shoulders as the stiff muscles found their release, a satisfying tingle running down her arms.

She glared back at the clock – 8:12am – then through the sliver of curtain that allowed a view of the chipper, sunny outside world where the youths of her generation were living it up on their glorious Saturday morning and-

-nope. She was going back to sleep.

But in the time she had sat up to talk to Ruby, her sheets had grown chilled from the air, her pillow slightly stained and damp. Grumbling to herself, Yang swung her legs off the edge of the bunk, doing her best to lower herself quietly, lest she risk waking a certain heiress and suffering her morning wrath.

Luckily, her landing produced minimal noise, and even after listening for a few seconds afterward, the only sounds in the room were the quiet breaths of her teammates.

Yang trudged to the bathroom to wash off her face with warm water and then bury it into the soft fabrics of a towel. She let out a long sigh – eyes closed against the material, she almost nodded off again. But she was snapped back to her senses just as she felt herself falling forward, and she shook herself like a dog emerging from a lake.

Blinking drearily, she stumbled back into the room and glared up at her bed that suddenly seemed a lot higher up than it should have been.

Hell no.

She felt a little cold with the air hitting her legs and arms without blankets to shield her anymore. Briefly, she wondered how Weiss could stand having ice as her most prominent element and still sleep in her short-sleeved nightgown.

She looked down to where Blake was sleeping peacefully, ears flicking every few seconds as though she were hunting something in her dreams. She looked exceptionally warmer than the cold mattress that awaited Yang above her.

Without sparing a second glance to her own bed, Yang slipped into Blake's, carefully scooting her partner over a bit. She could already feel herself fading again, and she lazily wrapped her arms around Blake, pulling the girl's back to her chest. Her partner made a small sound in her sleep – one Yang recognized as contentedness – but she did not wake up.

However, Blake did shiver a little as she adjusted to the higher body heat that encompassed her now. Yang sighed happily, burying her face into silky onyx tresses and breathing in her mysterious scent. She gave a brief kiss to the back of her girlfriend's neck, making a mental note to do the same for Weiss later.

She smiled as she drifted back into sleep, her semblance sending out waves of heat all the while.

* * *

It was about another hour later when Weiss awoke due to the heightened temperature in the room, groaning as she felt the beads of sweat clinging to her skin in sticky discomfort.

Judging by the rose petals that littered the floor, she assumed Ruby had already left for her day out with friends.

Her eyes shot daggers at the clock and she scoffed; she definitely needed to go back to sleep, but it was so _hot_.

Turning over onto her side, she glared up at the bed diagonal from her own. "Yang!" she hissed in a voice hoarse with sleep. There was no reply and Weiss huffed again.

She was about to settle for fighting Yang's aura with her own, but before she could start cooling the air, she noticed the extra bulk of blankets in Blake's bed.

That sent the red flag flaring in Weiss' mind; if _she_ – having the aura she did – was feeling heated from this distance, surely Blake must be suffocating.

The heiress got up as quickly as her wobbly limbs would allow, staggering for the support of her bed for a second until the feeling trickled back into her numbed legs. She stumbled over to the opposite bed and peered over Yang's shoulder.

Her worries were confirmed when she caught a glimpse of Blake; her eyebrows were furrowed and she was sweating. Put simply, she was the definition of "overheating" itself.

"Yang, you oaf!" Weiss smacked a palm to the blonde's shoulder and rolled her over. The sound it elicited from her was not unlike that of a water buffalo, and Weiss made a face as she _heard_ everything that clogged Yang's nose at the moment. She shuddered as she remembered she had kissed those very lips countless times before, but pushed the thought aside as two lavender eyes blinked up at her irritably.

"What's your problem, princess? I was having a nice dream..." she mumbled. But then, her eyes lit up with mischief as her lips curled into a devious smirk. "Oh-ho, is someone _jealous?_ Don't worry, Weissy, there's enough Yang Xiao Long to go aro-"

"That's not it, you idiot!" she hissed. "Look at Blake!"

"What about her? She's asleep with me." Yang pushed herself up to glance at her partner. Then, she sucked in a breath when she finally realized what had Weiss in a fluster. Blake was breathing roughly in her sleep, and her face was pink and heated, ears trembling. "Oh, man..."

"See?" Weiss snapped. "Your aura's been leaking and blazing our every breath for hours."

"I'm sorry!" Yang wailed. "I was just so tired. I wasn't thinking and I didn't try to control it."

"Whatever. Just fix it now!" Weiss ordered.

Yang nodded quickly and suppressed the heat pulsing from her body. The heiress grunted in satisfaction as she felt the air lighten a bit, skirting around the bed to Blake's exposed side.

"Does she have a fever?" Yang's voice was reserved and guilty; if she had Faunus ears, they would have been drooping.

Weiss frowned as she pressed the back of her hand to her sleeping teammate's forehead, feeling an unnatural warmth coming from her.

"A slight one," Weiss diagnosed. "But I can probably prevent it from getting worse. Here, move over." She shooed Yang to the edge of the bed before gently shifting Blake over as well.

Yang still thought it was miraculous how all three of them could fit into one of the beds, but then she remembered that adding Weiss did not change things that much.

Weiss laid on her side and placed one hand on Blake's shoulder and the other on her forehead, inhaling deeply as she channeled her aura. It flowed onto Blake's person, and her tight-knit expression loosened significantly in her sleep. Yang watched quietly as the heiress worked her magic, all the while rubbing her partner's back gently.

After a minute had passed, Weiss felt Blake's temperature drop back to its normal level. She recoiled her hands as she stopped the flow of her aura. For good measure, she moved down slightly to the Faunus girl's collar and kissed the base of her throat, over her heart.

A soft sound made its way past Blake's lips then, and a moment later, her eyelashes fluttered and lifted to reveal her deep, golden eyes. "Why, good morning," Weiss murmured with a slight chuckle.

"Weiss..." A smile came to her lips immediately before her eyebrows quirked in puzzlement. "Not that I'm complaining but... what brings you over here?"

Weiss directed her gaze over Blake's shoulder, and she turned her head to notice Yang looking back at her, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry, Blakey. I crawled in with you after Ruby left this morning and didn't realize it was too toasty for you. Luckily, the princess came to your rescue, though!" she grinned. "You feelin' okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine," she assured them both. "But, to be honest... I _am_ still a bit tired."

Her comment was met with nods of agreement.

"Well then, I don't think any of us would be opposed to sleeping a bit longer, right?" Yang offered.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Yes, well. If you're going to be staying here with Blake, I suppose I'll have to remain as well, just to make sure you don't slip up again."

She said this indifferently, as though it was her job to do as much, when in reality the other two both knew she did not like being left alone in her bed if they were together.

Yang opened her mouth for a teasing remark, but Blake sent her a warning glare to prevent the bickering that was sure to follow. Surprisingly, Yang complied and closed her mouth.

Blake's ears twitched in amusement. "I'd love to have you both here with me."

She wrapped her arms around Yang and kissed her briefly before flipping back over to do the same to Weiss. The heiress smiled as she pulled away, only to growl as Yang stuck her tongue out at her for being kissed first. Blake noticed the silent argument and sighed. To compensate, she continued to face Weiss and wrapped her arms around the heiress' waist.

The three of them slept in the same bed together whenever possible, and they had quickly discovered that whomever took the middle spot had a very delicate decision to make; which of her teammates would she face when she slept?

It was a bit of an unspoken rule between them that they would have to make it up to the other at a later time, usually with extra kisses or hair-petting.

Therefore, since Yang had gotten her first kiss, and Weiss had spared her a fever, Blake decided to face the latter of her girlfriends for now. Plus, she had faced Yang the last time, and secretly enjoyed the pout she knew the blonde would be giving behind her back.

Presently, she heard the grumbling under her partner's breath as she flopped onto her side, snaking her arms around Blake's waist. Yang returned to her prior position of nestling her face into soft, onyx hair.

A light purr started to rumble from Blake's throat as she felt the perfect balance of warm and cool emitting from either side of her; the others probably could not distinguish it due to their contrasting auras, but to someone like Blake, it was one of the most heavenly sensations ever.

Only one could ever top it.

So she knew it must have been a blessing when she felt Weiss and Yang shift around her, seeming to have synchronized their thoughts as each of them reached a hand up to Blake's head.

The Faunus girl whimpered blissfully as they began scratching her ears. Her purr loudened within seconds, rolling like playful thunder as she arched her back reflexively, her stomach pressing into Weiss'.

They loved spoiling her, and Blake hardly minded.

She tried to breathe quickly enough to let out her next purr on a long, elated breath, hearing Yang's chuckle from behind her. Weiss was tucked into her chest, lips pressing gently to her collarbone, and Blake felt the girl's lips curl into a smile against her skin.

The heiress kept biting back little laughs as Blake continued to react to the attention they were giving her sensitive ears, little chirps slipping past her lips subconsciously. Weiss dipped her head beneath Blake's chin, getting access to the perfect spot to listen to her hearty purring.

She and Yang continued to scratch the Faunus girl's ears, ruffling her hair slightly as they did so. Blake had long-since lost herself in a dreamland, floating on cloud nine.

It continued for almost ten minutes until her breath finally started coming shorter, unable to keep up with the purrs. Weiss caught Yang's eye and they came to the silent agreement to ease off, and slowly pulled their hands away from her ears, letting Blake catch her breath.

Her eyes were still closed, a heartwarming smile on her lips as the rumbling finally started to slow and soften. Her expression was so irresistibly sweet that Weiss could not stop herself from kissing the girl's cheek.

She then wrapped her arms around her teammate's shoulders and brought her head to her chest. Blake sighed a long exhale, breathing in Weiss' scent as Yang continued to rub her back and shoulders.

Blake felt herself being rolled over so Yang could satisfy one last quirk, scratching just below Blake's chin to elicit another small rumble. Yang then leaned in to peck her lips briefly.

At last, Blake decided she had lived in her bliss long enough, and it was time to return the favor.

She turned back to Weiss and locked her arms around the smaller girl's waist, earning a squeak from her. She rolled onto her back and flipped the heiress over to rest atop her stomach. Weiss' face was mere inches from hers, and her eyes were wide with surprise. Blake smirked a little as she strained up to kiss her nose. "Your turn."

She then flipped Weiss over to lie in between Yang and herself, seeing the eager spark in the blonde's eyes. The three of them loved one another equally, but she and Blake both secretly agreed that cuddling the heiress was at the top of their list of favorite things to do.

And despite her occasional qualms, they both knew Weiss did not particularly mind either.

"Oh boy!" Yang grinned. "It's Weissy's turn!" She wiggled her fingers up the girl's sides in zealous motions.

Weiss squealed immediately and quickly tried to stifle her giggles until Blake betrayed her and joined in the tickling as well.

"Y-Yang!" she gasped. "Blake, st-op!" Weiss thrashed about as much as she was allowed, which was not much at all, considering how she was sandwiched between them. Besides, she was already tired from their night of movie-viewing, therefore her strength was draining quickly.

"Sorry, princess! No can do!" Yang shrugged.

Weiss' girlish giggles were making her laugh as well, and Blake also chuckled continuously.

After a few minutes, tears were clinging to the corners of Weiss' eyes as she resisted weakly, entirely defenseless against them. When it was clear her breath was growing short, Blake and Yang stopped their torture of the white-haired girl.

Instead of tickling her, now they ran their hands over her sides and stomach in apology. Weiss gasped for a minute, shakily reaching out to Blake as the Faunus girl nuzzled into her heaving chest. Her heart was thrumming rapidly, and Blake let out a slow purr, trying to calm her.

In the meantime, Yang contended herself with the heiress' hair, running her fingers through it gently, as she knew Weiss liked the feeling a great deal. Blake stayed where she was, gleefully curled into the crook of the smaller girl's neck until Weiss' breathing had slowed to match her own.

Once she had calmed down, Blake trailed light kisses up her neck before kissing her scar lovingly. Weiss sighed, relishing the feeling of Blake's lips on her skin and Yang's hands over her back.

It was not long after that when Yang's patience ran out, and she had to speak up.

"Okay, I've had enough of backs. Turn around, princess."

Weiss groaned in mock complaint as Yang pulled her shoulder and flipped her onto her other side. She squeezed Weiss to her; the blonde's rib-crushing hugs were a dire contrast to Blake's more sensible ones, but that did not mean they were disliked in the slightest.

Yang's hands slid up and down her sides, only freezing in their southbound travel when she heard a warning growl – from Weiss or Blake, she was not sure. Yang chuckled and decided to behave, bringing her hands back up to the girl's shoulders.

Weiss creaked open her eyes to find Yang licking her lips a bit. Her imploring gaze met Weiss' deadpanned one, but in the end, blue relented to lavender.

"Fine..." Weiss grumbled. "So long as you mind yourself."

Yang pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Of course," she promised.

Yang's lips then moved down to Weiss' temples, then her cheeks and along her jawline. Weiss shivered involuntarily as Yang continued to move downward, trailing full kisses gingerly down her neck. She felt Blake curl into her back, brushing her hair aside so she may kiss the skin of her back that her nightgown so graciously exposed.

Yang could almost taste the heiress' isolated childhood on her skin, skin that had never been touched before their team had been formed. It made Yang realize just how lonely the girl must have been in her younger years.

And yet, it made her happy in knowing Blake and herself would be the first – and last – people ever to be blessed with kissing that soft, pale skin.

The brawler's lips graced Weiss' collarbone, ghosting over the junction between her neck and shoulder until they settled at the base of her throat. Weiss' heart was throbbing as she felt Blake's arms slip beneath her own, hands running lightly up her sides and over her ribs.

When Yang finally pulled away, she raised herself again to peck the heiress' nose. "Was I a good girl?" she wondered.

Weiss blinked open her eyes, quickly erasing the smile that had previously rested on her lips and exchanging it for a more casual expression as she shrugged.

"Yes. You managed to restrain yourself this time," she said appreciatively.

"Sweet!" Yang then propped herself onto her elbows to look over at her partner. "Hey Blakey, wanna play a game?"

The Faunus girl – who had been busying herself with nuzzling Weiss' back and stroking fingers through her hair – looked up in anticipation.

"I'd love to."

"N-Now hold on just a moment..." Weiss attempted to protest as Yang pulled her in. "I'm not your plaything-"

But her quips were cut off as the blonde pressed her lips against hers for a passionate kiss.

Weiss' initial reaction was to tense up, but when she felt the warm hands trailing gently up her sides and over her back, she relaxed. She focused on kissing Yang back then; she was not unfamiliar with this game and sought to best one of them sometime in the near future.

But unfortunately for her, that time was not now, and she felt her lungs starting to strain before very long. Yang held out the kiss as long as she dared before she felt the heiress push lightly against her chest. The blonde pulled away, letting Weiss breathe again, panting a bit herself for once.

"You're gettin' better, Weissy!" she complimented. Weiss' cheeks flushed even redder at that, and she made no comment as she tried to regain her breath. "So Blakey, what's the verdict?"

"Thirty four seconds," she announced.

"Hmm, not a new record, but still pretty damn good, I'd say, considering we kinda wore her out with all the tickling first..."

By this time, the heiress had refilled her lungs for the most part, and she huffed indigently up at Yang.

"I'd appreciate it... if you didn't speak about me as though I wasn't here!"

"Oooh Weissy, you're so cute!" Yang ruffled her bangs before planting another kiss on her head. "Whenever you're ready, you can have your round with Blake!"

"Oh, we're having rounds now, are we?" she muttered.

Griping aside, Weiss rolled over to face the Faunus girl, inhaling deeply before giving a nod of consent. Blake slid close and kissed her, hands holding the sides of her face to pull Weiss in.

Blake's kisses were sweeter in a way, but there was a certain fierceness in them that Yang's lips lacked; rather than igniting a fire within the heiress' stomach, Blake could drown her in a calming sea of silent waves.

There was a push and pull as Blake would press close and then recoil a bit to let Weiss reciprocate, whereas Yang liked to be in control constantly unless she was somehow expertly outmatched and dethroned. Weiss had only gotten that satisfaction once, but that did not stop her from holding it over the prideful brawler's head whenever need be.

But even though Weiss was a singer of sorts, she could never understand why her lungs failed her so quickly with these two.

She held Blake's lips as long as she could before having to pull back. Blake was breathing just as heavily as she was, a labored purr occasionally slipping out. "Well?" she addressed Yang.

"Twenty nine seconds," she reported. "I'd say that was pretty good, being it was after a kiss from the _master_."

"Oh, come off your high horse," Weiss scoffed. "I bested you once and I'll never let you forget it."

"I _let_ you win, princess."

"Really, now?"

Blake could almost hear the sparks clashing between them and heaved a meaningful sigh. The others caught her drift and let their miniature argument die.

"Alright," Yang caught Weiss in her arms. "My turn. But fiiiiirst~"

Similarly to what Blake had done before, she rolled onto her back, bringing Weiss with her. There was another brief squeak on the white-haired girl's part before she replaced it with grumbles, cushioned against Yang's chest. She brought her hands up to press her palms against the sides of Yang's face and kissed her forehead.

Being the big sister figure to all of them, Yang was the one who always kissed the forehead, but rarely did she ever get the same done to her. Which was why Weiss took it upon herself to return the favor now, and she felt warm lips on her neck in response.

When she was satisfied, Yang flipped over to let Weiss off on her other side, leaving the blonde in between her two teammates now.

She gave Weiss her back first and focused her attention on nestling into Blake's shoulder. Her partner provided the usual music of her purr which added to the steady rhythm of her heart. Yang could feel Weiss' index finger tracing patterns over her back, nail scraping lightly over her tank top as she made random patterns.

Blake was combing through Yang's bangs ever so gently as Weiss' other hand did the same to the length of her hair down to the small of her back.

Without fully realizing it, the heiress began to hum lightly, and Blake softened her purrs accordingly so she may hear better. Yang felt slender arms wrap around her waist from behind before the humming was directly beside her ear.

She loved this, being snuggled by Blake and Weiss simultaneously and getting to hear their respective melodies. Yang breathed deeply as she emitted a faint warmth to share between them, reserved, like the sun rays of early spring.

She could feel Weiss' cool hands running up and down her stomach, making her quiver as their hips pressed together. Blake was placing kisses all down her neck before following the heiress' example and leaving one on her forehead as well.

She then held a long kiss to Yang's lips, tilting her head to one side to make it as deep as possible.

Weiss finished her humming and gave a petite yawn, and Yang realized that Blake's purring was starting to become slower again as well. It was clear that they were feeling the effects from their late-night activities, and added with the warm comfort of the pillows and bodies around them, the three of them were beginning to fade.

None of them would be opposed to sleeping in a bit more, that much was for certain.

Before she could become too lazy to move again, Weiss pushed herself up to seek out Blake. The Faunus girl also sat up and they both leaned over Yang to share a chaste kiss. Tired and impatient as ever, Yang sat herself up to plant kisses on both of their cheeks; they each returned the favor unto her.

Then, the blonde wrapped an arm around each of their shoulders and flopped them all down onto the bed again, letting her teammates rest their heads against her shoulders as Yang lie on her back.

There was a mutual sigh breathed from all three of them then. Weiss and Blake turned onto their sides, facing Yang, each of them draping one arm across her stomach. Yang felt them cuddle closer and she moved her arms down to their waists to bring them nearer still. "I love you guys," she murmured, kissing Blake atop her head before doing the same to Weiss.

Blake squeezed her tighter. "I love you, too." She then leaned over to briefly peck Weiss' nose. "And of course, you as well."

The heiress turned her face to kiss the brawler's collar, her eyes meeting with Blake's golden gaze.

"The feeling's mutual," she murmured.

Yang chuckled slightly, rubbing their backs, feeling their heartbeats thrumming gently in time with her own.

At last they closed their eyes, welcoming some much-needed slumber once more.

It was definitely better than sleeping alone.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you guys are sick of my fluff by now. **

**Please review!**


End file.
